kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Infantry
Introduction In times of war, a state needs to recruit civilians for the army. The new recruits will be assigned to the infantry and be divided into squads of 5 people called Go. One member of this squad will be a 5-Man Squad Leader. Go needs to be comprised of at least two experienced fighters to stabilize the squad. A major portion of the infantry consists of fresh conscripts and irregular militia. Being of the lowest rank foot soldiers, they are very easily expendable and will often be used as sacrificial pieces in human wave tactics. They also usually have little to no protection gear (unless they are experienced and professional soldiers, earned enough to afford it, or have access to a city armory such as Sai) and therefore suffer the greatest number of casualties. On the other hand, they don't require that much investment time-wise for training or material-wise for weapons and armor. With this in mind, it is easy to see why infantry makes up the bulk of any army as they are easy to be called up en mass in a short amount of time. Furthermore, if they gain enough experience and training, their effectiveness increases dramatically over time. They can also be received more proper equipment such as complete armor and better weapons once deemed a worthy investment or given enough money to buy their own. They can carry any weapon of their choice. Getting enlisted Not everyone is allowed on the battlefield. In order to even be allowed on the battlefield, you need to be a noble or come from a village that met the criteria. Slaves who don't have a place to live aren't allowed onto the battlefield. Rank The era when only noblemen could become a General has ended. True strength is supremacy. It is possible to become a General through exploits in battle. Operations '''Attack: '''Two armies would maneuver to contact, at which point they would form up their infantry and other units opposite each other. Then one or both would advance and attempt to defeat the enemy force. '''Defend: '''Defensive posture offers many advantages to the infantry, including the ability to use terrain and constructed fortifications to advantage; these reduce exposure to enemy fire compared with advancing forces. The effective defense relies on minimizing losses to enemy fire, breaking the enemy's cohesion before their advance is completed, and preventing enemy penetration of defensive positions. '''Patrol: S'mall groups of infantry moving about in areas of possible enemy activity to locate the enemy and destroy them when found. Patrols are used not only on the front-lines but in rear areas where enemy infiltration or insurgencies are possible. Pursuit: 'The objective of pursuit operations is the destruction of withdrawing enemy forces that are not capable of effectively engaging friendly units before they can build their strength to the point where they are effective. '''Escort: '''Consists of protecting support units from ambush, particularly from hostile infantry forces. Combat support units (a majority of the military) are not as well armed or trained as infantry units and have a different mission. Therefore, they need the protection of the infantry, particularly when on the move. '''Maneuver: '''The infantry must maintain their cohesion and readiness during the move to ensure their usefulness when they reach their objective. Traditionally, infantry has relied on its own legs for mobility. '''Reconnaissance/intelligence gathering: '''Surveillance operations are often carried out with the employment of small recon units that gather information about the enemy, reporting on characteristics such as size, activity, location, unit, and equipment. These infantry units typically are known for their stealth and ability to operate for periods of time within close proximity of the enemy without being detected. They may engage in high profile targets. '''Reserve: '''Assignments for infantry units involve deployment behind the front, although patrol and security operations are usually maintained in case of enemy infiltration. This is usually the best time for infantry units to integrate replacements into units and to maintain equipment. Additionally, soldiers can be rested and general readiness should improve. However, the unit must be ready for deployment at any point. '''Construction: '''Can be undertaken either in reserve or on the front, but consists of using infantry troops as labor for the construction of field positions, roads, bridges, and all other manners of structures. The infantry is often given this assignment because of the physical quantity of strong men within the unit, although it can lessen a unit's morale and limit the unit's ability to maintain readiness and perform other missions. '''Base defense/Garrison: '''Infantry units are tasked to protect certain areas like command posts, towns, and cities over a period of time. Wu or Squad In order to attack and defend more easily, the foot soldiers are made up of 5 men squad. Their job is to attack and defend in a group. They are also responsible for other squad members' safety. Usually, all squad members share the same fate in battle. In order to ensure that they remain cohesive, at least two experienced soldiers are usually assigned to each squad. Strength *Easy to raise and equip en mass. *Easy to train quicky. * Versatile; can be used in any situation and terrain. *Makes up the bulk of any army. Weakness *They can be easily cut down by cavalry and chariots under normal circumstances. However, infantry can defend themselves using certain counter-tactics under the right conditions. *Slower than a mounted unit. * Easily stopped by a wall of shields and spears. * A major portion is farmers with little to no training or experience in combat and military tactics. Not all are professional and experienced soldiers * Their moral (especially the militia) is usually the easiest to falter. Type of Infantry *'Light ' Infantry' - Essentially militia, fresh conscripts, and irregular soldiers. They are usually composed of conscripted citizens without much experience and usually have little to no armor for protection (unless they have earned enough money to buy their own or are given armor from a city armory). They are usually armed as the following; though different types of weapons have also been observed. *# Swordsmen *# Pikemen *# Archers *'Heavy Infantry' (Also known as Elite Infantry) - Soldiers who have more experience compared to the militia. Due to being constantly honed by warfare, they are often physically much stronger and larger than the average soldier. These men are heavily armored and heavily trained regulars. Like their standard counterparts, they are also usually split between swordsmen, pikemen, and archers. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Terminology Category:Military Position